Reunion
by Scuttlest
Summary: Tiki knew that the friend Nowi wanted her to meet was another Manakete, but she wasn't prepared for the hooded figure she would encounter, one she knew well long, long ago. FE13.


**Blah. Real life issues, slowing my writing down.**

**Anyway, this idea came from** **one of Nowi's lines in the game. Specifically her experience quote from an event tile where she talks about a dragon friend. This was the first idea that hit me the first time I saw the quote. Though it took me longer then I thought to start writing the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Oh, you should have met him! I made a new dragon friend, just like you!"

"Yes, Nowi." Tiki said as the girl enthusiastically spoke of this friend of hers. Nowi was a young Manakete, enthusiasm like this was common from her, and some found her overall personality rather exasperating. She was part of the army of Ylisse, the Shepherds, but Nowi had little resemblance to anyone's idea of a soldier and seemed to just be a young and carefree girl.

Though the word 'young' was strictly relative in this case. Nowi was about a thousand years old despite her youthful body and childish personality. Tiki was Nowi's senior, but the only member of the army who was Nowi's senior.

Now, Nowi was going on about some new dragon friend. Based on her description, she was speaking of another Manakete. The Manaketes were Tiki and Nowi's race. Although Tiki and Nowi looked like humans for the most part, they were in truth, dragons, but their true form and strength were sealed inside their Dragonstones. Their species had grown considerably more scarce since the time of King Marth, and they were far from plentiful back then. While the species was not in any particular danger of dying out anytime soon, Tiki was always interested in meeting more of her kind.

"If you wanted to talk to this friend again, could you find him easily?" Tiki inquired.

"Oh definitely." Nowi cheerfully affirmed. "If I want to see Buntey… Banny… if I want to see him again, I know where to find him."

It wasn't reassuring that Nowi couldn't remember the name of this 'dragon friend'. Yet Tiki politely nodded. "Is he nearby? Would you be able to take me to him tomorrow?"

Nowi nodded enthusiastically. "I know where his cave is."

A cave? Why would a Manakete… perhaps he was in hiding. Tiki subtly frowned. Manaketes did not receive acceptance from humans everywhere in the world, Nowi could attest to that herself, she had been sold as a slave before Chrom found her. This Manakete might have had good reason to be hiding. Yet if this other Manakete had a negative view of humanity, he might start whispering his views into Nowi's ear. Tiki felt a need to meet this Manakete, at least just to confirm his character.

"Then, if we have no duties to see to tomorrow, I'd like you to bring me to your dragon friend."

"Yes! We can all transform and see who can make the biggest fireball!"

Tiki just nodded at the words, though she had no intention of taking part in such a contest. "We'll depart in the morning after I discuss with the leaders of Ylisse's army about this small leave. If the departure is granted then I'll look forward to meeting with this friend you made."

* * *

The night finally came, Tiki was readying herself for bed. Tomorrow morning she and Nowi would temporarily depart to visit this friend Nowi made. Tiki thought about the encounter she'd have with this other Manakete, she was not too old to grow curious.

She wondered about the age of the Manakete Nowi met. Perhaps he was the same age as Nowi? Or older, closer to Tiki's age? Tiki would love to discuss history with someone else who was around her age. Historians sometimes got things… offensively wrong. If she could not have a historical discussion, then the simple company of an older Manakete would be enjoyed. For although Tiki enjoyed the company of humans, she still instinctively liked being surrounded by her own kind, like any creature would.

Tiki had already discussed her and Nowi's small departure with the heads of the army. Since there were no plans to move anywhere tomorrow, Chrom had allowed it. Tiki hoped to be back before the sun set, but it would depend on how quickly they could find this Manakete and how long they would interact with him.

Tiki looked at the covers to her bed. She sometimes felt like she wanted to sleep forever. Ironic, as she used to be scared to go to sleep. She moved to the covers, clearly Say'ri had made her bed and spared no attention to detail, there wasn't even the slightest crease in the covers. The covers felt so soft, someone might think they could melt into the sheets. No one else in the army was given a bed like this, not even Chrom. Tiki disliked being given such blatant favoritism, but still pulled the covers back.

* * *

"Tiki! Tiki!" Nowi cried as she dashed into Tiki's tent. Tiki looked serene as she slept, it looked like someone had gracefully put the covers on top of her after she had laid down. Nowi ran up and started shaking Tiki by her shoulder. "Come on, we're going to meet my new friend!"

Tiki groaned, then slowly opened her eyes. She rose to a sitting position, despite every part of her body protesting to the movement and demanding that she go back to sleep. Despite getting more sleep then the human body would need, Tiki's Manakete body felt as though it needed to be sleeping for several more days before it would feel rested.

"Why are we… getting up so early?" Tiki asked. She raised a hand to adjust her headdress. The thing, combined with gravity, had made a monster of her hair throughout the night. After that, she threw the covers off of her.

"It's almost noon, Tiki. People keep telling me that _I_ sleep in too late."

Tiki slowly forced herself out of her bed. She still felt disoriented, but resisted the urge to return to the covers. Taking a few minutes to allow her body to start to get used to being awake, she eventually turned to Nowi. "I'm ready."

Nowi's face was filled with enthusiasm. "Come on! It won't take long to get to his place."

The two left the camp with minimal fanfare. There was a quizzical glance or two as the Manaketes left, but overall no one seemed to take note of the departure. Tiki and Nowi began to wander across the landscape. The attire of the two Manaketes was very unique, most would have looked at Tiki and presumed her to be a wealthy noblewoman. She held her Dragonstone close, she would transform without hesitation if bandits chose to attack. So would Nowi undoubtedly, but as the older one Tiki felt that any dangerous task should fall to her.

Yet their short journey went on without incident. They eventually came across the cave Nowi said her friend lived in. The cave was at the base of a large mountain. One could not see very far inside, it looked like the sort of cave that unsavory sorts would hide in.

Nowi suddenly ran forward, her arms spread like she was copying a bird's wings as she darted into the cave. Tiki followed after her young companion, walking at a good pace, never falling far enough back that she could no longer hear Nowi making sounds. Judging by the rocks that formed the wall, the cave was very old. Perhaps as old as Tiki.

The cave was fairly well lit, torches were along the walls, though they didn't seem to be particularly well maintained. Eventually signs of habitation beyond the torches appeared. Tiki found a small round room in the back of the cave with some token furniture. Mostly just some wooden chairs.

Nowi was there, along with a tall, hooded figure. From the angle, Tiki could only make out an aged and wrinkled chin. Nowi turned and pointed excitedly at Tiki, hopping up and down as she made the gesture. The hooded figure turned to Tiki, and immediately lurched back in recognition. Yet the man's reaction was nothing compared to Tiki's.

"Ban…tu?"

Bantu looked at Tiki, the young girl he once cared for. 'Young' was relative to him, of course. He sighed deeply.

He waited for a moment, at least letting the shock drain from Tiki's face. "It has been a long time, my child." He turned and started to walk toward a chair. There was an unmistakable gait to his walk, expressing tiredness, and an impossible to miss fragility. Nowi tilted her head to the side, seeing that Tiki and Bantu seemed to know each other.

After the Fire Dragon took a seat he motioned toward another chair. Tiki moved toward it and sat down, but she felt barely in control of herself, she was completely overwhelmed to meet her old guardian. For the last few centuries she had presumed that Bantu was long deceased.

Bantu suddenly coughed, hacking for at least half a minute. He eventually stopped and looked at Tiki. "The years have been kind to you."

"But not to you, Bantu." Tiki said, looking at the man. Bantu suddenly started coughing again. "What happened to you?"

"Time." Was Bantu's answer. "This is nothing more then the result of age, Tiki. I'm not as young as I was the last time we met."

The last time Tiki and Bantu had been together, Marth was still among the living. Bantu had not been young for a Manakete back then, but he had remained alive for all these years. Yet Bantu's health was failing now, and…

"How… much more time do you have?"

Bantu closed his eyes. "You know that Manaketes only live so long, even if at times we seem to have the longevity of the Gods." He looked at his former charge, now grown and able to fend for herself. "I am at the end of my rope, Tiki, my passing will come soon."

Tiki closed her eyes. Bantu was using the words in terms more applicable to Manaketes. If a human was said to be at the end of his rope, it probably meant that he was looking at only a few more days or weeks of life. Bantu probably had half a century of life left in him, but only that much.

No. Tiki shook her head, that was overly optimistic. Bantu was now older then Gotoh had been, and his human form was failing. It'd be a miracle for Bantu to live just one more decade.

As she looked at him, he started to cough again. Tiki hadn't even been aware that Bantu was still alive, and to think that she might have reunited with him just in time for him to die… it was heart breaking.

Bantu coughed again. Tiki turned her head to Nowi. "Nowi, can you fetch Bantu some…" She trailed off, then turned back to Bantu. "Do you have water in here?"

"Nowi, I showed you where the water was when you came earlier. Please bring me some."

The little Manakete nodded and ran off in one direction. Tiki focused on the Fire Dragon again.

"The last of the Divine Dragon tribe has grown." Bantu said, looking over Tiki's mature body. The sight seemed to put Bantu at ease, the girl he had watched over so long ago had come to adulthood.

"I don't remember the last time someone called me a Divine Dragon." Tiki said. She saw Bantu raise an eyebrow. "Humans seem to have forgotten the Manakete tribes. Naga seems has retained the title of 'Divine Dragon', but aside from that…"

Bantu nodded. There was a strange look on his face. Was it, annoyance? "To look at that young girl, it can be seen that the Fire tribe still exists."

Tiki turned as Nowi ran back in with a jug. She handed it to Bantu, who whispered a thanks and took a sip.

"Have you been living here ever since we parted ways?" Tiki asked.

"I have been living… in this area, but I relocated into this cave half a century through."

"Why here?"

Bantu bowed his head. "Tiki, surely you remember what this place is, the nation that once existed right here?"

Tiki blinked, then closed her eyes. Within her mind she compared a map of the world in Marth's time to a map of the modern world. The world had changed so much since then, but it should be simple to determine what nation this area was once a part of. Carefully, she considered what land this once was, the name of this land used to be…

Her eyes snapped open with a look of shock. "This is where Dolhr used to be."

Bantu nodded. "His followers are gone, Tiki. He has no more Manaketes that revere him, and no more humans that worship him. But he's still out there."

The voice was gravely serious. He was speaking of the Emperor of Dolhr, the Shadow Dragon. He was speaking of Medeus.

King Marth had fought two wars that both ended in Medeus' demise. Yet Medeus swore that he could return, so long as darkness was in the human heart. That darkness had revived him before, it could do so again.

Tiki closed her eyes and reflected on those past wars. Medeus was an extremist who sought to kill humanity, or at least force them into slavery, for the sake of the Manaketes. Medeus' return was possible, but if he returned now he'd be bereft of an army readily available to him. As Bantu just said, his followers had died out.

However, judging by Nowi's recounting of her experiences, such as being sold as a slave, there was likely many Manaketes in the world who were disgruntled with humans. If they offered a sympathetic ear to Medeus' words, then Medeus could rebuild his army easily.

On top of that, the world seemed to have forgotten Medeus and the threat he represented. Because of that, if he revived now he might be simply left alone in this area until his power returned in its entirety, something that never happened in Marth's life. And if that happened, little save the Falchion could challenge him.

"His presence is faint, almost invisible, but still very real." Bantu said. "I've tried to keep myself alive so I might be able to conceive a plan for when he does revive. But I've waited this long and he is still far from returning. I won't be able to watch much longer."

Tiki was sure that if Medeus was close to returning, she would sense it, much like how she could sense that Grima's return was nearly at hand. Bantu staying here was fruitless, he'd die when old age finally claimed him, and all his time spent in what used to be Dolhr would have been pointless. Someone like Bantu deserved to have comfortable final years. Considering Valm's worship of her, Tiki could have easily given Bantu a dwelling that she felt he deserved.

But… the Fire Dragon's mind was clearly made up. He would spend his final years here, until there came the day he collapsed on the floor of this cave and never rose again. He would go unsung and no one would cry for him, Tiki would never know when he went… she would only be able to make assumptions of when he died. Or perhaps some part of her heart will tell her the exact moment when he falls.

Bantu raised a withered hand. His hand always seemed old, but now it looked almost deformed. His fingers plucked a sphere off of his robe.

"Your dragonstone." Tiki recognized the red orb in Bantu's hand. Tiki's own Dragonstone was colored differently, but the size and shape of her stone was identical. "Are you… planning on transforming?"

Bantu guffawed, before the sudden enthusiasm caused him to cough again. "No, my child. It would be unwise to transform inside such a cramped cavern. And the last time we saw each other I was a strong dragon. I don't think you want your memory tarnished by my now broken dragon form."

He kept the dragonstone in his hand. "Looking at you reminds me of older times. Back when I frequently used this stone. I recall the time I lost it in Pyrathi." His lips curled into a smirk. As hard as those wars had been, they were filled with many warm memories, for both Bantu and Tiki. Though those warm memories all turned bittersweet for Tiki when the friends she made them with passed on. Bantu, who did not befriend as many people as Tiki did, most likely had much less tragic thoughts when reflecting on that time period.

Memories surfaced in Tiki's mind at Bantu's words. There were many things she experienced in the war that she thought of differently now. There were also many things Tiki would have wanted to speak to Bantu about, but she suspected that there wasn't much time.

"I don't know how much time I've spent talking to you, but it might be time for me to return. I was not supposed to be gone for long."

Bantu looked a little saddened, but nodded. "For as long as I have life, I will remain here. If you ever wish to speak to me again, where I live will not change."

Tiki rose from her chair, looking at Bantu deeply. She didn't want to leave so soon after finally seeing him again. All the people she knew from the old era were gone, even Gotoh and Xane. She wanted to continue to be with a friend from that time who remained alive, for as long as life filled that person. She knew that Bantu had no intention of leaving, but something inside her compelled her to ask.

"Would you want to live elsewhere, Bantu? I… could easily supply you with another place to live. For all you've done, you deserve to spend your final years in comfort. You would be with me until death took you."

Bantu looked at Tiki with a hopeful expression for a moment, then shook his head. "I've decided how to spend the rest of my days. I shall remain here, keeping watch. Even if there is a thousand ears between my death and his next return… I shall wait, there's nothing else I could so at this point."

Tiki's face fell. She wanted to be able to spend more time with Bantu, but if he didn't have much more time in this world, then she had to respect his decision on how to spend his remaining time in this world.

She turned to Nowi, who had apparently decided to politely let the two talk. The name 'Dolhr' likely meant nothing to Nowi, and while they never said it out loud she probably wouldn't recognize the Shadow Dragon's name either. But perhaps she had sensed the severity of the subject. With a gesture, Tiki directed Nowi back toward the entrance. Tiki also started to walk.

"Can't bring yourself to call me by that old nickname anymore, Tiki?"

Tiki turned toward the old dragon. Bantu was perhaps the oldest living thing in the world right now, probably one of the wisest as well, and even he could fall prey to a desire for times long gone. Tiki smiled sadly.

"I hope I can come back and talk to you again before you leave this world… Ban-Ban."

* * *

**And so, because of one line from Nowi, I believe that Bantu is still canonically alive by the time of Awakening.**

**Best translation of Bantu's FE12 epilouge I ever read was just that he left and was never seen again. So it didn't seem unreasonable that he would be doing something like this after he departed from Tiki.**

**Funnily enough, prior to FE13's release I presumed that Grima would eventually be revealed to actually be Medeus, making good on his promise that he could return. But now I'm completely confident that Grima and Medeus are two completely different characters.**

**Please review.**


End file.
